That Master
by DarkSecrets666
Summary: Undertakerwillsemeyou has let me continue this so here is what she/he did before I got it and chapter six onward will be my additions. Love you all, DarkSecrets666
1. Chapter 1

Ciel stared out the dark-pained window and admired the brightly shining moon that could be seen clearly through the immaculately clean glass surface. It was so clear in fact that the smoke that rolled off the slate-haired youth's tongue in slow swirls looked as if it were surrounding the moon itself. It was past midnight. Ciel took a deep inhale of the light coloured cigar in his right hand. They were usually a sickening brown colour, but Ciel purchased the fine tobacco that was wrapped in fresh white paper. He'd picked up this habit sometime in the year between his fourteenth and fifteenth birthdays. He enjoyed the gentle burn in his throat with almost a bit of masochism. He liked the way it felt, not in the way he liked cakes or sugar, but in the surreal, nostalgic and tragic way that he enjoyed lingering on memories of his past. The burn gave him a sense of his past, of the day when his parents died in an 'accidental' fire. Thinking about this Ciel realized it wasn't almost masochistic, but that's exactly what it was. Pain was a soft relenting reminder of what had happened in his past and what would happen in his future. Truthfully, he loved it.

If he loved this pain, the gentle, the soft, the almost non-existent, maybe he'd love other sources of pain as well. Hesitantly, Ciel brought the tip of his burning cigar near the inside of his forearm. He could feel the heat coming off of it and became more timid in his movement. Ciel took in a deep breath and thrust his hand toward his wrist, only to feel the slick material of a gloved hand stopping his.

"Master, I take that as not the cleverest idea on your part." The demon objected, not wearing his typical smirk, his tone warning, threatening.

"Why is this any business of yours?" The boy all but whispered. He was in the sort of mood that had him scripting every word as he spoke it; bold and yet hesitant, careful and careless in every way.

"I assure you, every movement you so choose to make is my business."

Ciel scoffed and turned his head back into the moon's direction. It reminded him of himself, high and bright, but only on reflected light, unable to cast any of his own, just stealing it from someone else. That person is Sebastian and the stolen light, what Ciel got credit for, was not light at all but the most beautifully Cimmerian darkness. He cast that darkness upon each peace on his board, even the demon who feigned knighthood.

"What do you want from me?" Ciel asked, all seriousness creeping into his words.

"I am not entirely sure what you are inquiring, Master." The butler stated, a look of half-interest playing plainly on his face.

"It's... Nothing." The boy actually whispered this time.

As Sebastian turned around, seeing his young master had no intention of going to bed (his original intention for entering the room) and began to exit when a voice suddenly spurring his name caught him in step.

"Sebastian. Can demons feel pain?" The boy asked, contemplating the correct words to say and how to put them; careful yet careless.

The man chuckled. "We are living beings, not cadavers in the ground, young master. We are quite capable of feeling anything a human can." He answered, not even mildly considering the insult in the way he worded his statement.

"And do you receive sick enjoyment out of it, like I... like some do." He stumbled slightly, but continued with his open inquiries.

"It depends on who's inflicting it." The butler answered smoothly, striding back toward his master to stand again at his side. He could see Ciel was awaiting an elaboration, and so he continued.

"Most demons find pain and torture quite pl-" Sebastian drew sudden intake of breathe when Ciel's lit cigar found its way onto the barely exposed skin of his neck. He knew already Ciel had thrown it, as not even while standing could he reach up that far. He quickly picked up the small butt of a smoke, now unlit, and placed it into the crystal ashtray on Ciel's desk.

"Do you enjoy playing with fire, young master?" It was meant to be a thought, and he did not usually have slip ups. He could tell that one infliction had managed to affect him, if only a little. He'd also taken a bit of the careful and careless mood Ciel seemed to ooze as of tonight. Only, like the demon he was, he removed the carefulness. Ciel only scoffed in response. He wasn't in the mood to rant about being insulted by a lowly butler. He had a strange foreign feeling clouding his mind tonight. He could tell it wasn't literal, not something you'd say out loud or even really think about too much, but he wasn't feeling regal or proud like he usually was. He felt flawed. He felt broken, and he liked it.

"Oh Sebastian, what is a game that lacks thrills?"

"A very dull one indeed, master." Sebastian smirked.

It was on nights like these that Sebastian truly contemplated his and Ciel's relationship. They were close but not intimate, bound but not affectionate. It was quite curious and Sebastian always had a habit of plucking on the final string of sin that Ciel had yet to commit. That was lust. However, Sebastian was content with this. He did not require a loving relationship with Ciel. Of course he desired it, but actually taking action on it would be as the difference of thinking about swimming during the winter and diving into algid waters.

Ciel on the other hand was quite tired of waiting.

"I am prepared to retire for bed, Sebastian." Ciel said, finally humouring the butler as he could see the anxious stare he was given that was purposely not well hidden.

Ciel had a dream that night. One he'd had a hundred times, or more. It was of himself and Sebastian. Sitting. Just sitting. Ciel on Sebastian's lap, arms wrapped around his neck, Sebastian's head in the crook of his neck and arms hugging his back. The boy blushed madly the next morning the first time he'd had it. He tried to stay composed the next day. Then, he grew to be anxious before bed, loving the dream, and Sebastian's close proximity to his in it. He awaited bed and that dream for about a month. Then, it started to grow boring. It after it grew boring, it became annoying. Now it mocks him. He is perturbed by the lack of motion in the dream. Why didn't they do anything more than just sit there. He was past being flustered by asking himself this. Now it just made him angry. He wanted Sebastian, that had been obvious for a while, and he wasn't sure when exactly it had started. He didn't know if Sebastian felt the same, and honestly, he didn't care. He always got what he wanted one way or another... Which is precisely why, tomorrow morning would be different than any Sebastian had experienced with him before. He'd been planning this particular even for about a month night. Read many romance novels and purchased objects he hoped he'd never have to look at in his life, and now he was just itching to use them.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel had everything set. The servants who would undoubtedly cause trouble, were sent away to go look after soma and Agni in the mansion in London today. The madams were off on other business. Elizabeth had gone to France for a shopping trip with Frances and Paula. Even Pluto was out, left on the doorstep of the Trancy manor as a surprise to its inhabitants. He had everything in place, even himself who was splayed comfortably out on his bed, what he was wearing barely even qualifying as clothing. The 'lessons' he'd had would definitely be put to good use. He was, of course dreading his end of the deal, what he'd have to do as payment for those lessons, and it wasn't money at all he'd have to dole out... But then, what was Grell but a pervert?

It was precisely eight thirty when the butler had walked in, his time impeccable as usual. The room was dim in the barely filtering light that was hidden behind the thick blue velvet curtains. There were a few candles lit, throwing a light shadow of the boy onto one of the soft azure walls. The aforementioned boy had grey-ish bed head dipping down near his eyes, Lilliputian pitch-black shorts adorning his small form, gloves of an equally dark lace that only let his fingertips poke through, and a metallic jewel-studded collar weighing heavily on his neck. Sebastian hadn't noticed at first the gray cat ears that were blended perfectly with the boy's hair colour. The butler choked back a hysterical stuttering inquiry and swallowed hard in his throat.

"Young master... It's time to..." He couldn't help but trail off, mesmerized as Ciel mewled a kitten-like yawn, one of his fingers slipping into his mouth as he softly bit it, blue eyes scanning his surroundings as if viewing them for the first time.

"Is it time to awaken already?" He yawned again and stood, walking toward the butler. "I'd like rose tea this morning, Sebastian." Ciel said, sauntering out of the door with softly swinging hips, Ciel made his way to his office, leaving the butler alone, in a dazed disbelief.

Sebastian took that moment to release a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Ciel decided to eat in his office. He sat on top of his desk, crossed his legs, and awaited his breakfast. He looked absently out the window, as if he hadn't the slightest idea what he was doing to his demon. As if he didn't realize what effect he had on him. He smiled slightly but willed it to disappear, as to look nonchalant.

The butler came in some time later, a tea glass filled to the brim with a softly sweet smelling substance, and a plate holding strawberry jam and a half croissant. Sebastian announced the breakfast, managing to keep his voice neutral despite the now uncomfortable tightness in his pants that occurred when he'd seen the boy that morning.

"Thank you, Sebastian~" Ciel sang, and mimicked what the butler had done a thousand times, taking off his gloves with the tips of his teeth and setting them aside. Hopping from the desk, he trotted over with dainty steps. Did I just say thank you? The boy wondered briefly, but ignored the thought, and went back over to take a seat on his desk, being sure to give Sebastian a nice view of his receding backside.

Did he just say thank you? Sebastian asked himself, but was lost in the sight of him retreating. This boy is driving me mad... It was barely past morning, and Ciel acted as if it were typical day beside his behaviour, yet without even the strangest hint of discomposure.

Ciel began dipping a torn piece of croissant into the jam, purposely wetting the tips of his fingers as Sebastian stared. He ate the piece and very slowly (so slowly in fact, Sebastian briefly wondered if his vision was in slow motion) licked up and down the sides of his fingers in sensual motions, after which, reaching the tips, he rammed them into the back of his throat, only letting his eyes flit up when Sebastian let out a particularly gruff sigh.

Sebastian was never flustered. Ever. No one could do this to him, accept for Ciel. He'd never once been in contract where the contractor was anything like this. It wasn't really his reaction to Ciel, but him trying to keep his demonic nature in check. Were he to react to Ciel, it would be much more vicious. He didn't even lose control when he was bedding other women, but when Ciel even looked at him, it made him have to reason with himself.

Ciel let his eyes drag down to the demon's thick erection. He could swear if he looked close enough, he could see it throbbing with the demon's pulse.

"You're dismissed Sebastian." Ciel said, looking away in uninterested. As soon as the demon left, Ciel bit his lip and started screaming inside his head with excitement. Sebastian had the most feral, banal, libidinous look in his heavily glazed eyes, it was finished off his food and wondered what he'd do next, his brain forming idea's that would surely cause quite the scene.

Sebastian almost collapsed in the hallway. His breathing was erratic and uneven. Were he to be capable of blushing, he would be bright red. The demon couldn't take much more of this. He went immediately to his quarters. His room had concrete floors, a large drawer and a plain bed with straight sheets. He sat himself down on his bed and felt across his chest. There was so much heat radiating there, he thought he might burn himself. He ran a hand over his member. A picture Ciel immediately entered his mind and he felt himself twitch.

Sebastian clenched his eyes shut and rubbed himself with a few slow strokes through his pants. It caused a hitch in his breath that most wouldn't notice. He could imagine Ciel doing this. Ciel, in an attempt to tease him, rubbing him softly. Hesitantly. A slight tremble in his hands, and his sweet voice saying "I've never done this before." A virgin. A lamb. A lamb dyed black and bathed in red. Spitting sin unknowingly from his lips. Flicking it from his fingertips like one of his cigarettes.

Sebastian had unzipped himself now, his thumb coming to rub across his tip while the rest of his hand squeezes him tightly. Sebastian almost winced at how tight he was holding himself. He began pumping faster; letting small sounds of pleasure leave his throat, though he made an attempt to choke them down, only managing to make them sound more desperate.

"nn-nnhh... C..Ci." Sebastian breathed. He imagined Ciel prancing around in his little shorts and cat ears, Ciel writhing and begging him to do vile things, Ciel... Ciel...

Sebastian growled. He was on the brink, and he knew it. So quickly. For a demon, he really didn't have much stamina. For this, he blamed Ciel as well. He pushed himself closer and closer to the edge, bit and pieces of his contractor's name gutturally leaving his mouth. It was only when he finally snapped and felt himself come to completion that he managed to say Ciel's full name. It was the first time he tasted the name on his lips, spoken quietly but passionately, in a high voice that was foreign to him. It reminded him of poet.

This is how the world ends, not with a bang, but a whimper.

That's when he realized it. He'd lived for many years, and for the first time in his life, he'd let out a whimper. The submission, just like Ciel's name, tasted cloyingly sweet upon his lips. Cloying and intense, in the most beautiful of ways.

Ciel sat, mind concocting silently. He'd decided he'd forget about work for today, and just stay up late again tomorrow. As of now he sat, his mind concocting silently. He had vulgar things in mind, but he'd already been bathed in eternal sin the moment he met the demon. Indulging day after day of pride and vanity. Sloth and Envy. Wrath and gluttony. Why not let lust join among them? He'd reason with himself that lust was unnecessary in his goals, and that anything unnecessary would be selfish in his only reasoning for existence. But then, he kept Elizabeth alive even though she wasn't just unnecessary, but she was a bit of an obstacle as he had to keep secrets from her, run off and save her. That was selfish of him. He'd done many unnecessary things. He could indulge in just one more.

Ciel thought of his lessons with the mistresses. Sebastian would have to teach him violin, dance, and Latin today. Latin was first, in an hour or so. But Sebastian didn't know he was teaching it... Ciel should make him aware.

The boy slipped his gloves back on and softly tapped his bell to summon the butler, once again, forcing himself to swallow his smirk. Sebastian arrived a little while later, his hair slightly unkempt, unevenness in his voice. Ciel knew exactly what the demon had been up to. He could not hold back this smirk, especially when he saw Sebastian's member grow yet again at the sight of him.

"Sebastian, you are to teach all my classes today," Ciel said, lips curved seductively.

"I-is that all, master?" Sebastian cursed himself for stuttering.

"Mmm, No. I have a taste for something sweet."

"You've only just had breakfast an hour ago, my lord." Sebastian said, not knowing if he could make it through another one of Ciel's meals.

"Yes, and it was disappointingly small. Bring me an éclair." Ciel ordered, uncrossing his legs, then crossing them again on the other side.

"Yes, my lord." Was Sebastian's answer as he stalked out of the room. Sebastian sighed loudly... He could imagine later when he'd have to lead the boy in a dance while he was dress like that.

Ciel was smiling like an idiot up in his office, beyond pleased with himself for his behaviour. Half of him was still in disbelief of everything that was going on. He had no idea that this type of control would be so satisfying. He couldn't wait until Sebastian returned with his food. He was sure to make a show of that as well.

As if on command, Sebastian opened the door, tea and éclair in hand, setting the silver tray next to the boy on his desk.

"Thank you." The boy whispered right next to Sebastian's ear. Sebastian didn't reply, he couldn't, for he knew it's come out as a growl.

Sebastian waited at his master's side as he typically did, waiting for the boy to finish his food so he could collect his dishes, as well as the ones he failed to, this morning.

Ciel picked up the éclair, first making for the chocolate on the top. He licked leisurely up and down the side of it, letting out small moans even Sebastian had to strain to hear. Sebastian couldn't help the shudder that racked his spine as he watched that pink tongue run all over the treat, his blue eyes closed, as if in concentration, only to be snapped open when he was done with this, and went for the cream, biting off the tip of the éclair then lapping at its warm insides.

Sebastian eyes were half lidded, his member throbbing, and since Ciel's eyes were once again closed, he rubbed it softly through his trousers, letting out pants and hisses, watching the boy's tongue slide all over his sweet. Sebastian's eyes had found their way closed as he rubbed himself steadily harder. He hissed Ciel's name. Realizing what he'd done, he quickly opened his eyes, which were instantly met with Ciel's azure ones.

"Thank you, Sebastian. That's quite enough." The boy smirked widely. The demon bowed half-heartedly, seized the dishes and almost ran from the room, heading immediately back to his quarters. Again


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel emerged from his office, walking down the hall to the drawing room where he'd be taught Latin. He was a few minutes early, but that was okay. He needed to look a few things up in his book before they began.

When Ciel heard the door open, he snapped the translation book shut, sat in his chair, and brought his finger absently to his mouth, nibbling on it.

Sebastian walked in, more dishevelled than earlier, a look of determination on his face.

"Master, today we will learn business terms." Sebastian stated, resolve barely managing to keep. He would not even look Ciel's way.

((Alright))"conspectus." The boy whispered, hissing his s, making Sebastian's eyes flit toward him for less than a second.

((Because you are quite fluent, we will learn terms you are not yet aware of.))"quia tu estis fluentes, velimus discere convenit estis non tamen conscius."

((okay))"sic." Ciel agreed.

((repeat after me)) "repetere post mei."

"Sic."

The lesson dragged on less eventfully than Ciel had hoped, but he had only violin before dance, and violin only last a half hour while dance was an hour and half. The madams had visited Spain and went on a Latin streak, so Ciel knew there would be Latin dances with their entire hip rolling, fast stepping glory. He was just happy the madams wouldn't have to teach him that, it only made it better that Sebastian would.

By the time they reached the next lesson, Sebastian wouldn't even make eye contact with Ciel. It made sense, of course, but Ciel wasn't having it. The boy stood from his chair and stretched, arching his back and moaning. Sebastian looked over at him, and let out an unsteady breath. He knew he couldn't comment on how Lascivious Ciel was being, and he really didn't want to, he liked the view, even though it driving mad.

"Bochan, violin will begin in twenty minutes. Please be here again, for now you may rest." Sebastian said. He's managed to keep himself calm through the lesson, and though he was aroused, he kept his libido in check. It was not easy with Ciel hissing Latin terms at him, terms he knew the mistresses would not have taught him. He'd had to look them up on his own, his pronunciation impeccable, and Latin being the demon's first language, it was even worse. but he was fine for now. He wouldn't need to escape to his quarters again. Hopefully.

Ciel went and wandered the halls of his mansion, thinking of all the things he'd done to Sebastian so far, and all the things he would do later.

In twenty minutes, Ciel entered the drawing room again. He had no plans in mind, he would only let this play out.

"Young master, today we will learn a song by Thao Nguyen Xanh." Sebastian said, entering the room.

"It is called 'Sad romance'" He said.

"Alright." Ciel said, going to retrieve the violin from the corner. He could feel Sebastian's gaze on him. The boy smirked and bent over to unlatch the straps on the violin's stand, slightly waving his backside.

Sebastian bit his lip. It was a game, and it was not spoken of. Instead of the tempter, for once, Sebastian was playing the tempted. But he didn't act. If he did, then he lost, and he was not a good loser. So he watched, dying a little inside when he felt his member grow again. He closed his eyes and thought of other things, but all that entered was Ciel. His sweet moments, and his regal ones, all adding to his erection growing. He opened his eyes again and looked away as Ciel came back with the violin and bow. He was so sick of sitting still, and they were only a few hours into the day. What if he did this every day? No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Sebastian couldn't handle this every day.

Sebastian walked over and adjusted the bow beneath Ciel's chin. Ciel whimpered quietly when the instrument rubbed against his exposed nipple. He squirmed and Sebastian gasped and bit his lip as he felt the little body rub against his member. It took all of his will not to thrust forward. No. He definitely couldn't take this every day. He didn't move until the boy's body had stilled.

"I've gone over this a few times, but I still need help placing the notes in time with song." Ciel said, knowing well Sebastian would have to put his fingers on the strings, and his hand on the bow to show him the correct speed. As Sebastian perfected Ciel's motions, the boy had other plans in mind. Softly he pressed his backside against Sebastian's length. The demon froze. He let out a breath and continued to try to help Ciel with the bow, but the boy pressed more deliberately, rubbing slowly up and down. The demon growled directly in Ciel's ear, making him shiver and grind deliberately.

"Ciel." Sebastian breathed into the boy's ear, and the boy stopped abruptly.

"I think I have it now." He smirked and played the sober tune impeccably.

"Very good, C-... Young master." Sebastian returned to his typical tone.

The boy smiled and finished the song.

"I believe the lesson is finished now." Sebastian said. "If you'll excuse me."

So much for not going to his quarters.

The boy sat in his office, lighting a match and raising it to the cigarette on his lips.

Breathing in the smoke, he realized he was tired of the cutesy seduction. It was time to bring out everything he had.

He took a long drag of his cigarette and wondered how this day would end. He had a few toys he wanted to put into use. As of now, he was headed to the ball room, now minding where he flicked the ashes of his smoke.

"Are you prepared for your lesson, young master?" Sebastian said. His hair was more disheveled than it had been earlier, his stopwatch hanging loosely from his pocket. To anyone's standard, he was the utmost example of what a butler should be. Ciel was not just anyone, however, and smiled as he flicked some ashes to the ground by his feet.

"It seems you've been enjoying your free time." The boy said, staring the demon down. The irony in the gesture was palpable.

"As a matter of fact, I have." The butler hissed in returned. Taking interest, Ciel pushed himself off the wall where he was leaning and walked up to the butler, his barely-there shorts riding low on his hips.

"I was being facetious, but if you find it appropriate, please, feel free to go into detail." The earl said, taking a drag halfway through his statement and blowing the smoke directly into the butlers face, who breathed it eagerly into his lungs, and did not release that breathe until a few moments later when he whispered in the boy's ear.

"Shall we begin the lesson?"

Ciel saw the perfect opportunity, and took it, the burning tip of his cigarette digging a wound into his demon's skin. Said demon let out a drawn out groan that turned into a whine, and from there, ended in a whimper. Ciel couldn't suppress the shiver that racked his small frame.

"We shall." The boy answered in an innocent voice that was sharply contrasted by the wicked lick he gave to the shell of Sebastian's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy walked away from the demon toward the centre of the room. Sebastian fingered the new wound on his neck, the second cigarette burn he'd received this week, and stole glances as the boy retreated. The embodiment of temptation was lying helpless before a demon of all creatures, and he was powerless to touch it. He couldn't, because something stronger than temptation (though not by much) held him firmly, and that was his contract. If he took the boy, he'd kill him, and after he got too tempted, he'd have to take him. As things stood, the contract was more fragile now than ever, and Ciel was tap-dancing on the thin ice that kept him from drowning in a deep pool of crimson sin.

Sebastian stepped forward, debating what he'd rather have, the boy's body, his heart, or his soul. Surely he'd have to choose. A damned being such as himself couldn't hope to have more than one.

"Do you know which dances the madams were teaching before their leave, Bochan?" The demon asked, trying to control his resolve, and thicken the ice he and Ciel would be dancing on.

"Bachata was mentioned, I believe." The boy admitted. Truthfully, this was one of the dances he was supposed to cover, and he knew very well the close proximity it demanded. He smirked inside at the horror on Sebastian's face. Through most of the dance, in fact, it required for one's leg to be pushing against the other's private regions. The boy allowed himself a moment to linger on the perversions of the Spanish before moving from that thought to the current one.

"I was only taught the first few steps, however, so it seems you must lead... What a pity." The boy looked up at the demon that was just dying on the inside. He smirked.

The demon approached. Ciel could hear him growling as he neared. It was a quiet sound, but it was there along with the grinding of teeth. The boy's smirk widened to a seductive grin.

"If I fail at this... Will you scold me, Sebastian?" The boy asked as he hugged the demon's waist and placed his knee right at the demon's length, barely touching him. A growl was the only response. "If not, and you teach me everything." The boy breathed into the demon's ear, accentuating it with a small caress of the demon's member with his knee. "Perhaps, I'll offer you a reward in return." A more persistent push had the demon letting out a possessive growl and grabbing the boy at his hips and grinding himself against them.

"Bochan, please, for your own good, stick to the steps. You will be... Severely punished otherwise." The butler half-growled half-whispered into the boy's ear, rolling his tongue like Ciel was during Latin lessons not too long ago. The boy smirked.

"Don't tempt me." The boy responded. Sebastian grit his teeth, not sure if he wanted to laugh aloud or dig his teeth into the boy's white flesh at the adversity in that statement.

"You're really one to talk." The demon said darkly, and led Ciel into the first move.

It was a tantalizing dance, a groan at every dip, a pant at every movement of Ciel's knee which stayed planted between Sebastian's legs for the entirety of the dance. It was near the end when Ciel smirked and rolled his hips repeatedly in a fast motion, as if he were vibrating them, directly onto Sebastian. The demon groaned so loud it surprised even himself. The boy wasn't wearing his smirk any longer but a look of pure desire, complete with glazed eyes and a slack jaw.

"Meet me in my office in five minutes for your reward." The boy whispered in a sultry voice against Sebastian's ear. Sebastian was considering it, but froze as they boy spoke again, "and no relieving yourself... I want you to be ready for me when you arrive." accentuating his words with a grab of Sebastian's member. The boy suppressed the brush that tried to climb its way onto his cheeks.

The demon was frozen for four minutes and fifty Seconds. Frozen in his place, but as he considered Ciel's words, only his desire had him snapping back into reality and racing down the hall, not near prepared for the sight that awaited him.

Ciel was not giggling anymore. Not smiling. He had taken on all seriousness as he sat in his office, fingering the gag he had in the drawer of his desk.

Sebastian knocked at the door frantically.

"Enter." Ciel said calmly, not matching the erratic beating of his heart. He was no longer considering his actions. The outcome. He no longer cared. He was Ciel Phantomhive, and he would take what he desired, and what came out of it? Well, that was a bridge he'd cross when he came to it.

Sebastian sauntered into the room. Ciel stood.

"Sit." He ordered, gesturing the leather chair. Sebastian did as he was told.

Ciel pulled rope and handcuffs out of his drawer, bending over right in Sebastian face to retrieve it. The demon suppressed the urge to grope him, holding his breathe, his teeth clenched.

"Sebastian, put your elbows in the air and palms against the back of the chair." Ciel said. As Sebastian did so, the earl circled the chair and put the handcuffs on him, tying the rope around the chain, and tying the end of the rope as tight as possible to each leg of the chair, so there was no room for Sebastian to move his arms the slightest inch. He set the handcuff key upon the desk.

"Young master, you should know that something as weak as human materials cannot keep me bound.

"I'm well aware of that, Sebastian." The boy rolled his eyes.

"This is an order, you are not to break the binds that hold you in place until I say otherwise." Ciel ordered, finally cracking a smile at the disdain on Sebastian's face.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian muttered with the insistent prickling on his contracted hand.

Ciel pulled out more rope and tied Sebastian's legs to the chair as well. Sebastian smirked when Ciel pulled the ball gag from his desk.

"Open." The boy said, and the demon did as the band was secured tightly around his head, the ball pushing back his tongue.

Ciel took to the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. Sebastian briefly wondered who had taught the boy this, but was taken off guard when the boy stopped abruptly.

"I'd almost forgotten." He said as he pawed through another drawer on his desk, leaving Sebastian to stare at his backside again. His eyes glazed as he watched the boy shift in his shorts, waving back in forth before the demon's eyes. He jumped when a large object was slammed on the table. A red button flashed from the machine as a lens was faced directly at Sebastian. The demon raised brow in question that Ciel didn't have the energy to answer at the moment. Instead, the boy walked over and straddled his butler, putting each leg on the narrow cushion that Sebastian hadn't completely taken up.

Sebastian's breathe which was now being taken through his nose hitched sharply as the boy licked patterns into the demons chest. He closed his eyes and traced the movements in his mind, his erection twitching beneath the boy. He noticed Ciel was making a shape. A perfect circle with a star inside. The demon thought it slightly amusing, but mostly, it worked to turn him on more. He let out a shaky breathe. Next, the boy was making, symbols, which Sebastian quickly realized were letters.

S-L-A-V-E

The demon chuckled, managing to make a bit of saliva trail near his chin from the gag, but his amused demeanour changed as quickly as it had come. The boy gave a peck to two darkened nubs on the demons chest before licking them languidly. The demon growled low in his throat, thrusting a little with the desperate need for friction. Ciel griped Sebastian's dark locks of hair and rose, not allowing the butler's thrust to meet him. A drawn out wine was received in response. The boy chuckled now, getting off the lap where he was seated. Sebastian whined louder now in protest, but fell silent when he saw his master drop to his knees before him.

Ciel, in a painstakingly slow motion, unzipped Sebastian's pants with his teeth. The demon feared the consequence he might receive if he thrust up into the delicate heat of his master's mouth, but his lips that close to him was driving him positively mad. The boy had his backside pushed out, swaying back and forth, his lips playing into a smirk, and as Sebastian met his eyes, he realized his eye patch was gone as well, and the demon was lost in the seductive sight of the boy's mismatching eyes, trained on his smouldering red ones.

The demon's eyes rolled back in his head as the boy nipped at his painfully hard erection that was covered only by the thin underwear he wore. Ciel lapped lightly, blew, nipped, every teasing motion he could think of. The demon had had enough teasing for the day. It was only then that it occurred to him it had only been a day. It felt like centuries he'd been enduring this torture.

Ciel noticed the demons full attention was not completely on his motions, but on his own musings. The boy pouted, and dropped the foreplay.

Within a moment, the underwear were forgotten, Ciel was giving a hard lick to the underside of Sebastian's length. 'he tastes...sweet.' The boy thought, surprised. He loved the taste couldn't help the content moan that escaped as he went back for more.

The butler groaned ferally as his arms began to quiver, just the slightest. Ciel tightened his lips around the length that was between his lips and began sliding his head up and down, his teeth scraping lightly and his tongue doing the most sinful things as he brought his nail's to dig into Sebastian's thigh. Any coherency left in the demon's mind was withering. He held tightly to his orders and forced his hands flush against the leather on the chair. He did not want to break his order, but his hands wanted, desperately to be on Ciel's head, digging into his ashen hair, guiding his motions. The demon was mumbling, moaning, whimpering, and at one point, almost screaming. The gag muffled all of the noise, and Ciel decided he'd had enough of it.

The boy rose, grudgingly, to his feet, leaving a writhing Sebastian to fight the haze of lust and remember his priorities. That was until Ciel was in his ear, whispering sultrily.

"I'm going to remove this, but not for your sake." He said as he unhook the gag and set in upon the table. The demon took a dearly needed swallow of his saliva and let out a shuddering breathe.

"M-master... I-I."

"Silence." The boy protested.

"This is no time for words." The boy whispered into Sebastian's length, then attacked it again. Ciel was very happy with the new arrangement, he could hear of Sebastian's growls and whimpers quite clearly.

"Master... I can't... I'm going to..." Sebastian moaned out desperately as Ciel wildly lapped his tongue around his tip then slammed his head back down while moaning into the shaft. Sebastian cried out loudly.

Ciel locked eyes with his prey. He saw the lust-filled bright red eyes that bleed into his. "Call me by name." Ciel said as he came back for air. The demon's sweet taste flooded his senses, and he knew there was something else. A sickly sweetness, like sugary poison. The boy knew this must be what sin tastes like. He sucked harder, went deeper, and clawed at each of Sebastian's pale thighs.

"Ciel!" The demon screamed as he reached his peak and fell, hard into the ecstasy below. Ciel tasted the demon's essence in his mouth. He smirked, very happy the he'd decided to take off the gag beforehand. With the warm thick substance still on his tongue, Ciel locked his lips tightly with the butler's, cutting off his gasping breaths. Sebastian groaned as he crosses Ciel's tongue with his own until the boy, quite generously spilled half of the remaining cum into Sebastian's mouth, then retracted himself. A little had begun to bead at the edge of Sebastian's mouth as he hesitantly swallowed. Sebastian was, in fact, not a fan of sweet things.

"I wonder who will find you like this in the morning. Maybe Finny, or Bard or even Meyrin, god forbid." The earl smiled. Sebastian hoped dearly it wasn't true. His master was leaving him here. Like this.

"You should only hope, Sebastian." Ciel let words drop seductively from his lips as he drew closer to his face.

"That I am not the one to find you." Ciel's lips hovered just over Sebastian's, just barely gliding over one another. Ciel turned to walk away but only got to the oak framed door that had, he realized now, remained cracked open through the entirety of their activities. Ciel got up and retrieved the camera from its place on the table, walking away, it seemed, but no, the boy sat on the desk. Sebastian stared, waiting for the order to remove the ties, deadened a little each second when it did come. Just Ciel's words had been enough to regain his arousal and now the demon sat, half hard, bound, and for once in his life, exhausted, his breathing beginning to return to normal, but only just so.

Ciel pointed the camera at himself and spoke.

"Just so you're aware, this-" the camera was pointed toward Sebastian "-belongs entirely to me." then the blinking dot died and Ciel smiled, stood, and began to leave, but he'd only made it to the doorway before word came from his master.

"M-master... please." The demon was unsure now, what it was he was asking for. He wanted to dominate the boy. To drive into him. To hear him moan, to see him writhe. Maybe he only wanted to be let go, but that did not happen. whatever it was he wanted, the answer was firm, full of pride despite the actions that had just taken place, and very dominant.

"No." The earl stated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel smiled so widely when he returned to his bedroom.

He had, as Sebastian suspected, learned all of this from somewhere. He knew that a certain red-haired shinigami would have answers for his questions, if paid the correct price. The price being Sebastian. A video, that is, of Sebastian. Ciel had absolutely no interest in what Grell might do with the video, and it wasn't his place to ask. Grell had taught him how to properly strip, seduce, and please a man. He was not physically taught of course, but through study and theory. Strange books that left Ciel winded and blushing to read, but truly did teach him more than he needed to know. What disturbed and shamed Ciel most was what Grell had given him as a physical example. A long wide rod of plastic meant to be a penis for preparation before his big performance, which had gone impeccably. Now, he would just send the tape to Grell's personal mailbox, and try his hardest to forget the damn death god before he could try to get anything more. Typically, Ciel would have asked this of someone else but... who in London is more flaming than Grell Sutcliffe?

But, another good thing that had come from the trade, is that it had given him an idea. Just a small gift for Sebastian, really, should he ever need it. Ciel had an identical camera under his bed, and was now putting a tape into it before setting it atop his desk and pressing for it to start. His clothes were slowly, torturously slowly slipped from his body, starting with the gloves that he removed just as Sebastian always does. Slowly, each button of his shirt came undone, revealing inch after inch of skin that his small fingers stroked softly before getting to the next button. He was now only clad in his boots and shorts, a noticeable bulge in them still from his earlier ministrations on his butler. He shuddered at the thought before continuing. The boy sat on his bed, and for the first time in the video, his eyes met the camera's lens, instead of fixing on random points in the distance. He simply unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down until they pooled at his lower thighs. Sebastian would get a kick out of the lack of underwear, he thought. Slowly, Ciel's hand went to his member and rubbed it softly. His eyes immediately rolled back, his head lolling off to the side. This was the first time he had ever done this to himself, and he knew he wouldn't last long. A few minutes at the most. Ciel brought his hand up to his mouth, coating it in his saliva to slicken it before forcefully taking hold of himself, he winced as his eyes closed but he did not ease his grip. He brought his hand slowly up and down, trying to swallow his gasps. Then he remembered, there needn't any hiding. He allowed his moans and groans to escape the confines of his throat. Small broken bits of Sebastian name were whimpered into the air, and he knew this must be driving Sebastian mad downstairs. The thought turned him on more.

He filled his mind with images of Sebastian. His face, and his long fingers. He pretended they were the ones touching found himself whimpering even louder and increasing his pace to the point of small bits of pain climbing into his right hand. He didn't think of impressing Sebastian downstairs anymore. He felt his mind go incoherent due to his impending orgasm. His eyes were clenched tighter and he was stuttering, panting, whining loudly. He knew it would be pleasurable... But he never quite imagined something like this.

"S-s-sebasti-an!" He moaned, the last syllable coming out as a high pitched whine. a knot that had been tied tighter and tighter suddenly snapped, and he felt, if only for a moment, what he assumed heaven would feel like. But he didn't like that sort of thought. He no longer had any affinity with such a place. He decided to call it something else.

"Ecstasy." He whispered as his eyes bored into the camera. He liked the way it sounded rolling off of his tongue. Ciel stood with a smile and stopped the video, placing the camera back beneath his bed and the tape under lock and key in his night stand. He wiped the wet substance from his hands onto his blanket and lied softly in bed, prepared to sleep and prepared, even more so, for what tomorrow would bring.

Sebastian, being one hell of butler, had easily escaped the ties without breaking them, but he decided not to inform Ciel, just in case he decided to be a little more specific with his orders and put him in something he couldn't escape. However, the boy had made such sounds from his bedroom; it had been extremely difficult not to go peek on the boy. However, he had composed himself, and was now lying in his bedroom, having had cleaned himself up and redressed. He was lying out on his bed, even without the extra attention he'd requested; he was very happy and sated from his master's actions. He did not want to restart something that he couldn't finish on his own, and he definitely did not want to go back to begging for his master's touch; the sweet sadist Ciel. He would tie him down and make him beg for hours. For now, he decided to be still.

For the first time in, he didn't know how long, the demon indulged in sleep. It started with the fire, flames eating the entire mansion, and the boy, scarcely leaving with his life, to balance on the edge of life through a month that felt like a century of starvation and abuse. It made Sebastian ache to see his master so unhappy, and, at the same time, as a demon, he was fiendishly delighted. This he could not deny, sick as it made him. Then Sebastian saved him, and the boy was grateful. Sweet. And the boy was whispering something through every small chapter in his life thereafter. It took quite a while for the demon to realize what it was. His name. Just his name. Over and over. Sweetly, not seductively, and it pulled at the demon's black heart. Sebastian did not love. It was something that he simply couldn't do. But if he could feel such an emotion, it would surely be toward Ciel. He could think of no one he held higher affection, and it pained him that, if affection were at war with hunger, hunger would surely win. This is why he knew he would eat the boy's soul in the end. What gave him peace of mind was, that on the occurrence that he couldn't eat the boy's soul (unlikely, but possible) he would be foremost, devastated, but soon complacent. Then, pleased. Then happy even. The thought softened him, but also struck him with fear. He felt for Ciel, but he wanted him more. And now with new things, having to do with a whole different sort of hunger and sation all together, there was a three-way battle of the mind between love, lust and hunger. So far, hunger was winning, but love grows stronger daily though it will never truly, wholly exist, and it dims the hunger with each passing day, just a bit less than the hunger grows on its own. Love also increases the amount of lust. Stronger love and stronger lust lead to slightly weaker hunger, and now, the demon just wants to know, how will this turn out? And, moreover, how does he want it to?

He could hear the servants, all quite obviously drunk, tripping into the mansion late that night, locking the doors and going to their quarters, giggling and attempting to whisper to each other 'Shut up, or Sebastian will come out and yell at us!'. He could hear Meyrin say, "I love Sebastian!" loudly, and the other servants hushed her, dropping her off at her room, then going to their own.

Per his usual schedule, Sebastian wakes up and goes about cleaning, and preparing breakfast. He allows the servants to sleep off their hangovers, and smirks, wondering what Ciel's response will be when he comes and hands him the newspaper and his breakfast like always. He knows that the butler cannot break his orders, so he's sure to be stumped. However, he is too clever to be fooled a second time. He's sure to give some sort of punishment for these actions. The butler shivers just considering what they might be.

Sure enough, the previous dream has evolved into something far, far less chaste. In this dream, Ciel is writhing, shaking, mewling, and calling out. Sebastian has him tied down in crimson bits of ribbon and he's doing absolutely sinful things with recently identified sex toys Ciel had learned about.

"Ciel." Sebastian is saying in deep voice, the name rolling from his tongue sensually, but his words are fast becoming muffle.

"Up... you have... wake up... -oung master." And a sudden light scatters the beautiful dream into some far away corner of his mind, and the boy is awake. And hard. Per his usual behaviour, he would spit terrible words at Sebastian, but he's still in the afterglow of the first sexual experience of his life.

"I'm up." Ciel says quietly, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sitting up. With a sigh, then the boy stops, shocked.

"Sebastian?" He inquires, looking incredulously at the demon. "How did you escape?" He asks, looking crossly at the butler who smiles at him.

"Young master, you should know, nothing invented by human's hands can keep me bound. Breaking ties is so crude and unnecessary, when you can simply untie them. Ciel stared and wonders to himself why the hell he didn't figure Sebastian would do that.

"And here I thought I might be able to sleep in." Ciel says, throwing the blanket off of him. "I require a bath, Sebastian." The earl says, smirking as the demon gulps at his naked form.

"Right away, Young master." The demon says. "Would you like to eat while I prepare your bath?" He asks, and the younger nods in agreement. The butler places the food and newspaper on the earl's side table while going to the bathroom to put cold water in, then going to the kitchen and boiling some to create the right temperature. He also makes a run the garden to receive a few red roses. The butler returns with the water and then pours in, creating a temperature just hot enough to be comfortable and purring in an assortment of oils before placing the petals atop the water. Then, he pulls out a small vile from his breast pocket and adds this to the mixture as well. This process takes about ten minutes and the earl is finishing his food when the butler retrieves him.

Ciel sits in the tub, relaxing into the water, and Sebastian looks at him, slowly biting off his gloves, his eyes boring into Ciel's large blue ones. He slips his coat off, shoulder by shoulder, and Ciel is following his every movement. The erection that had calmed it's self before had been gained again, and his cheeks were tinted a fine pink that he blamed on the steam in the room.

Sebastian prowls over to the boy, who is nervous for now he that has his back turned on a demon.

Sebastian smirks, dipping his bare hand into the water and bringing to rub across Ciel's chest. The earl knows he shouldn't ask for an explanation. The butler is playing his own game now, to make Ciel pay for his, but two could play this one.

"hn.. Ah." Ciel lets out tiny whimpers, and one that's particularly loud when the butler rolls his fingers over a taut nipple. And he can see the butler's hand, growing the tiniest most microscopic tremors in it. Sebastian leans forward just the slightest and blows cold air into the boy's ear, making a real shudder go down his spine. Ciel doesn't even notice when the hand that was rubbing him dips into the water. The earl is losing control, and he wants to protest, but something is stopping him.

The voice is hot in his ear and makes Ciel gasp.

"Check." The butler says, and his lips are just barely brushing against the shell of the boy's ear when he grasps a hold of his length and the air from Ciel's gasp leaves as a high pitched moan that he's too surprised to hold. he bites hard on his lip, and groans in his throat as the butler's experienced hands stroke him, the steam from the water doing strange things and fogging the earl's mind.

The stroking hand stops, cups the earl, then continues down his legs. Slowly, sensually making the way back up. Then to his chest, his arms, and massaging his shoulders. He cups some water and pours it over the boy's head, putting soap in his hand and massaging his fingers into Ciel's hair. Ciel is whimper

"You are clean now, Bochan." Sebastian says in his deep velvet voice and it takes Ciel a moment to comprehend this before he stood.

The butler wrapped him in a fluffy red towel and walked him back into his room.

Ciel felt slightly better once out of the bathroom, but his mind was still moving slow. He plopped down on his bed, and looked at his butler.

Sebastian smirked as he retrieved the earl's clothes from the wardrobe. He pulled underwear over the boy's erection and began buttoning his shirt.

Ciel let himself relax. His butler, dressing him, as he does every day. The boy sighs, but a quick gasp and a shuddering breath occur as he feels sudden warmth over his length. He looks down to see his butler mouthing him through his underwear.

Each small whimper the boy gives his drives his crazy, but he suppresses that thought. A vindictive mood arose from the butler this morning. Both the earl's tea, and bath water had been laced in drugs. Mild drugs that would make his easy prey, and increase his level of pleasure. But he wouldn't let it all go so easily. He planned to torture his master, just as he had done to him.


	6. That Master

Ciel couldn't think straight, his mind completely shrouded with pleasure. He wanted touch, to feel skin on skin, to feel Sebastian deep inside but all he was given was little touches that drove him to the brink of insanity. "Sebastian...nnghh..." he whined desperately but Sebastian only smirked and ignored the obvious pleas.

The gentle touches through cloth were enough to give Ciel pleasure but not enough for satisfaction and then...

...it stopped.

Ciel growled in frustration and opened his eyes to see what the hell Sebastian was doing only to find him setting up a camera. "What are you doing?" Ciel asked as he tried to sit up only to find he was a little tied up, "You bastard! Untie me!" he demanded tugging at his restrains before turning a glare on the demon who was removing his own tie and tailcoat. "Untie me now! That's an ..."

"Are you sure you want that, Bochan?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. "You seem to enjoy being tied up, at my mercy."

Ciel blinked before realizing Sebastian was right; his erection was harder than ever at the very thought of being tied up as Sebastian ran his hands over his body. His cock twitched with interest and he groaned in defeat. The earl collapsed into the pillows and huffed in annoyance. How dare Sebastian be right! A low chuckled came from the elder, "That's what I thought," Sebastian sniggered.

The younger pouted and wondered if this torture was simply payback for teasing Sebastian so much but then Sebastian was touching him and he decided he didn't care, Sebastian tugged on a clothed nipple, making the earl squirm. "You like that, young master?" the demon asked deviously which earned a growl from the victim below him.

"I hate you," Ciel hissed then moaned in pleasure as his cock was grasped.

"Do you now?" the cruel butler asked, smirking spitefully as Ciel grumbled a complaint when that hand was removed from his throbbing erection. "I don't think I care. You've been a very bad boy, teasing a demon, young master. I think it's time you receive the consequences," Sebastian breathing into the younger's ear.

Ciel growled softly, "Sebastian, I order...rrmmm..." Ciel's mouth was then filled with cloth. "Mmmgh!" the earl protested as Sebastian's fingers continued to torture him like the demon he was. Each touch drove Ciel insane, each caress left Ciel aching for more. He was definitely receiving Sebastian's vengeance tenfold.

Suddenly Sebastian's actions ceased as a knock came at the locked door. An evil smirk came to the demon's lips and he began fondling with the younger's erection who struggled to remain silent. Ciel tried to glare at Sebastian but it didn't really work so he bit into his upper arm as he tried to keep quite with Sebastian pleasuring him.

"Hello?" that was Meyrin's voice. "Young master, are you in there?"

Ciel whimpered quietly as Sebastian's teeth tugged at an erect bud on the young earl's chest but made no other noise. It became a short game of trying to keep quiet as Sebastian touched him so sensually; it was a cruel game and the devious demon was definitely enjoying himself a little too much.

Eventually Meyrin went away and Sebastian smirked, removing his hand from the younger's erection. Ciel let him complaints be known by trying to insult him with a cloth in his mouth. He wriggled and whined as Sebastian watched in mild amusement then leaned down to bite the young lord's neck. Ciel went still as Sebastian's fangs sunk into flesh, his head falling back in pleasure at the burning pain the sizzled on his skin. "nggh..." he moaned around the cloth in his mouth.

The elder removed his mouth and smirked down at the young earl who lay there, ready and waiting to be used and abused; to be teased and taunted at Sebastian's will. It was quite endearing really how much the little one wanted him, wanted the pain and pleasure only Sebastian could give him. "Hush now, Bocchan. You sound desperate. Do you want my touch so badly?"

Ciel glared at his butler furiously, knowing full well that Sebastian was right. He wanted Sebastian to touch him, to fill him and it was frustrating how Sebastian was refusing to give in and give the boy what he craved, what they both craved. He felt like a whore to admit it but the boy would happily bend to Sebastian's will, happily give himself to the demon without a complaint. The young earl wanted his butler and Ciel always got what he wanted in the end.

Sebastian opened up his pocked watch to look at the time, "Oh, my. Look at that, young master. It's almost noon; time for me to start on your afternoon snack," the demon said with a cruel smile. He got up from the bed, his eyes watching as Ciel's widened in disbelief. Sebastian proceeded to pick up his discarded tail coat and pulled it on. Tugging at his restraints, Ciel screamed and raved around his gag; spurting as many insults as he could come up with on the spot. It had no effect, however, and Ciel was forced to watch as his dark haired tease left the room in favour of returning to work.

Sebastian locked the door behind him, chuckling to himself as he made his way down the corridor. It really served the young lord right for teasing the demon like so without expecting consequences. Making his way to his room, Sebastian began to loosen his trousers as he opened the door. He closed it behind himself and slid down the door, bringing out his erection. "Young ...ah... master..." he moaned as he began to touch himself, jerking his cock at a furious pace to relive the arousal he'd had ever since he saw the submission of his young master all tied up and helpless. It was probably even more arousing than the sensual movements and touches the boy had been laying on his demon. Sebastian growled softly as he pictured that tight little ass, imagining how amazing it would feel as he pounded in and out of it. "Young ...young M...master..."

Sebastian came with a groan before cleaning himself up and heading to the kitchen to make the young lord's afternoon snack.

* * *

**_I am so sorry for taking for so long but I've completed my own chapter of this now. I had a total blank for weeks and then it just suddenly clicked on what to do for Sebastian's revenge. _**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

**_Your vengeful little secret_**

**_s._**

**_x_**


	7. That Black Reaper

The house was draped in red; the walls were painted a radiant red and the curtains were a lush cherry. The table that stood in the dining room was covered with a blood-red table cloth and matching pillows were placed on each chair but only one looked like it had ever been sat in. William. T. Spears continued around the house, hunting down his...no ... _the_ blood red reaper, and went to Grell's bedroom. There was no trace of the red reaper but a film had been set up to play with a small 'pause' sign in the corner of the screen. William wasn't sure what possessed him to press 'play', curiosity he supposed, but press 'play' he did...

'_A knock came at the door._

_"Enter." Ciel said calmly, not matching the erratic beating of his heart. He was no longer considering his actions. The outcome?. He no longer cared. He was Ciel Phantomhive, and he would take what he desired, and what came out of it? Well, that was a bridge he'd cross when he came to it._

_Sebastian sauntered into the room. Ciel stood._

_"Sit." He ordered, gesturing the leather chair. Sebastian did as he was told._

_Ciel pulled rope and handcuffs out of his drawer, bending over right in Sebastian face to retrieve it. The demon suppressed the urge to grope him, holding his breathe, his teeth clenched._

_"Sebastian, put your elbows in the air and palms against the back of the chair." Ciel said. As Sebastian did so, the earl circled the chair and put the handcuffs on him, tying the rope around the chain, and tying the end of the rope as tight as possible to each leg of the chair, so there was no room for Sebastian to move his arms the slightest inch. He set the handcuff key upon the desk._

_"Young master, you should know that something as weak as human materials cannot keep me bound._

_"I'm well aware of that, Sebastian." The boy rolled his eyes._

_"This is an order, you are not to break the binds that hold you in place until I say otherwise." Ciel ordered, finally cracking a smile at the disdain on Sebastian's face._

_"Yes, my lord." Sebastian muttered with the insistent prickling on his contracted hand._

_Ciel pulled out more rope and tied Sebastian's legs to the chair as well. Sebastian smirked when Ciel pulled the ball gag from his desk._

_"Open." The boy said, and the demon did as the band was secured tightly around his head, the ball pushing back his tongue._

_Ciel took to the buttons of Sebastian's shirt, unbuttoning them one by one. Sebastian briefly wondered who had taught the boy this, but was taken off guard when the boy stopped abruptly._

_"I'd almost forgotten." He said as he pawed through another drawer on his desk, leaving Sebastian to stare at his backside again. His eyes glazed as he watched the boy shift in his shorts, waving back in forth before the demon's eyes. He jumped when a large object was slammed on the table. A red button flashed from the machine as a lens was faced directly at Sebastian. The demon raised brow in question that Ciel didn't have the energy to answer at the moment. Instead, the boy walked over and straddled his butler, putting each leg on the narrow cushion that Sebastian hadn't completely taken up._

_Sebastian's breathe which was now being taken through his nose hitched sharply as the boy licked patterns into the demons chest. He closed his eyes and traced the movements in his mind, his erection twitching beneath the boy. He noticed Ciel was making a shape. A perfect circle with a star inside. The demon thought it slightly amusing, but mostly, it worked to turn him on more. He let out a shaky breathe. Next, the boy was making, symbols, which Sebastian quickly realized were letters._

_S-L-A-V-E_

_The demon chuckled, managing to make a bit of saliva trail near his chin from the gag, but his amused demeanour changed as quickly as it had come. The boy gave a peck to two darkened nubs on the demons chest before licking them languidly. The demon growled low in his throat, thrusting a little with the desperate need for friction. Ciel griped Sebastian's dark locks of hair and rose, not allowing the butler's thrust to meet him. A drawn out wine was received in response. The boy chuckled now, getting off the lap where he was seated. Sebastian whined louder now in protest, but fell silent when he saw his master drop to his knees before him._

_Ciel, in a painstakingly slow motion, unzipped Sebastian's pants with his teeth. The demon feared the consequence he might receive if he thrust up into the delicate heat of his master's mouth, but his lips that close to him was driving him positively mad. The boy had his backside pushed out, swaying back and forth, his lips playing into a smirk, and as Sebastian met his eyes, he realized his eye patch was gone as well, and the demon was lost in the seductive sight of the boy's mismatching eyes, trained on his smouldering red ones._

_The demon's eyes rolled back in his head as the boy nipped at his painfully hard erection that was covered only by the thin underwear he wore. Ciel lapped lightly, blew, nipped, every teasing motion he could think of. The demon had had enough teasing for the day. It was only then that it occurred to him it had only been a day. It felt like centuries he'd been enduring this torture._

_Ciel noticed the demons full attention was not completely on his motions, but on his own musings. The boy pouted, and dropped the foreplay._

_Within a moment, the underwear were forgotten, Ciel was giving a hard lick to the underside of Sebastian's length. 'he tastes...sweet.' The boy thought, surprised. He loved the taste couldn't help the content moan that escaped as he went back for more._

_The butler groaned ferally as his arms began to quiver, just the slightest. Ciel tightened his lips around the length that was between his lips and began sliding his head up and down, his teeth scraping lightly and his tongue doing the most sinful things as he brought his nail's to dig into Sebastian's thigh. Any coherency left in the demon's mind was withering. He held tightly to his orders and forced his hands flush against the leather on the chair. He did not want to break his order, but his hands wanted, desperately to be on Ciel's head, digging into his ashen hair, guiding his motions. The demon was mumbling, moaning, whimpering, and at one point, almost screaming. The gag muffled all of the noise, and Ciel decided he'd had enough of it._

_The boy rose, grudgingly, to his feet, leaving a writhing Sebastian to fight the haze of lust and remember his priorities. That was until Ciel was in his ear, whispering sultrily._

_"I'm going to remove this, but not for your sake." He said as he unhook the gag and set in upon the table. The demon took a dearly needed swallow of his saliva and let out a shuddering breathe._

_"M-master... I-I."_

_"Silence." The boy protested._

_"This is no time for words." The boy whispered into Sebastian's length, then attacked it again. Ciel was very happy with the new arrangement, he could hear of Sebastian's growls and whimpers quite clearly._

_"Master... I can't... I'm going to..." Sebastian moaned out desperately as Ciel wildly lapped his tongue around his tip then slammed his head back down while moaning into the shaft. Sebastian cried out loudly._

_Ciel locked eyes with his prey. He saw the lust-filled bright red eyes that bleed into his. "Call me by name." Ciel said as he came back for air. The demon's sweet taste flooded his senses, and he knew there was something else. A sickly sweetness, like sugary poison. The boy knew this must be what sin tastes like. He sucked harder, went deeper, and clawed at each of Sebastian's pale thighs._

_"Ciel!" The demon screamed as he reached his peak and fell, hard into the ecstasy below. Ciel tasted the demon's essence in his mouth. He smirked, very happy the he'd decided to take off the gag beforehand. With the warm thick substance still on his tongue, Ciel locked his lips tightly with the butler's, cutting off his gasping breaths. Sebastian groaned as he crosses Ciel's tongue with his own until the boy, quite generously spilled half of the remaining cum into Sebastian's mouth, then retracted himself. A little had begun to bead at the edge of Sebastian's mouth as he hesitantly swallowed. Sebastian was, in fact, not a fan of sweet things._

_"I wonder who will find you like this in the morning. Maybe Finny, or Bard or even Meyrin, god forbid." The earl smiled. Sebastian hoped dearly it wasn't true. His master was leaving him here. Like this._

_"You should only hope, Sebastian." Ciel let words drop seductively from his lips as he drew closer to his face._

_"That I am not the one to find you." Ciel's lips hovered just over Sebastian's, just barely gliding over one another. Ciel turned to walk away but only got to the oak framed door that had, he realized now, remained cracked open through the entirety of their activities. Ciel got up and retrieved the camera from its place on the table, walking away, it seemed, but no, the boy sat on the desk. Sebastian stared, waiting for the order to remove the ties, deadened a little each second when it did come. Just Ciel's words had been enough to regain his arousal and now the demon sat, half hard, bound, and for once in his life, exhausted, his breathing beginning to return to normal, but only just so._

_Ciel pointed the camera at himself and spoke._

_"Just so you're aware, this-" the camera was pointed toward Sebastian "-belongs entirely to me."_'

Then the screen went blank.

William stared at the screen for a long while, hardly believing what he'd just witnessed. He stood, as if in a daze, and rewound it to the start so Grell wouldn't find out about William watching it before leaving the room. He sat in the dining room at the table to await the red-head's return.

* * *

_**Obviously I nicked the text from the original author. I hope S/he doesn't mind but this is one of her suggestions only she thought it should be Maddam Red find the video. I, however, thought it would be more embarrassing for Sebastian if Will found it.**_

_**So, yeah...**_

_**Reveiw for more.**_


End file.
